


10 Categories: Bronn and Tyrion

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [40]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bronn (ASoIaF), Bisexual Tyrion Lannister, Conversations, Family, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: Bronn/Tyrion Lannister
Series: 10 Categories [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 8





	10 Categories: Bronn and Tyrion

**AU**

He’s hired to protect the youngest Lannister.

He probably shouldn’t have slept with him.

**First Time**

“First time with a man,” Tyrion inquires.

He shrugs.

First time willing, yeah.

**Adventure**

“I could be in a castle with a wife and children.”

“This is more fun.”

**Smut**

The image of Lord Tyrion and Bronn will never leave.

Gods, Podrick wishes he’d knocked.

**Fluff**

Though, he is relieved to know Bronn does truly care about Lord Tyrion.

**Angst**

“You’re not going to champion my brother,” Jaime asks.

“I can’t.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

Shae’s sobbing, and he finds himself being more blunt than-

What did she expect?

**Humour**

“I have a girl locked in my boot. Can I come over?”

“Sure,” Tyrion sighs.

**Romance**

Bone-tired, Bronn climbs into bed.

“Bronn,” Tyrion sleepily mutters.

Curling around him, Bronn murmurs, “Sleep.”

**UST**

For all Bronn wants Tyrion, he’s no whore.

Tyrion knows no one truly wants him.


End file.
